Next Morning
by spikecbb
Summary: Okay this is a Duo/Hotaru ficlet told from Hotaru's POV. Probably way OOc, but who cares? Probably you, but nevermind. Anyway please review. Oh and check out the url in the end notes.
1. Hotaru's POV

Notes: Ok, this my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover fic and I'm not going to tell you to take it easy on me. If you want to flame me, flame me then. Just give a good reason why. I usually don't do this anyway, and this might be the only fic I probably submit to this section anyway. I like Gundam Wing, its ok. But Sailor Moon just annoys me. (No offense to anybody) At least the dub does anyway, I really like the manga. Anyway please review, I am sure these are way OOC, but it's a fictional story right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. And I do not own any of the following characters.  
  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
Hotaru yawned, feeling the urge to stretch but stopped when she felt arms around her waist and a head resting on her shoulder. Blinking her eyes awake she gazed down at the young American pilot, his braid was pulled out and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through the long soft strands of brown hair.  
  
Shifting a little bit to get into a more comfortable position she held her breath as he stirred. But quickly fell back into the land of sleep.  
  
Sighing, her head resting on her pillow she idly looked at the ceiling. Not sure what to do when he woke up. They hadn't known each other for very long, only meeting the night before at Serena's 21-birthday party and she had already jumped into bed with him. It must have been the liquor talking on both their accounts.  
  
God only knows what kind of person he thought she was, and she had the urge to flee at that very moment. But she couldn't, he had his arms wrapped around her and had his head resting on her shoulder. Any movement would wake him.  
  
Damn that party to hell!  
  
If she hadn't been talked into going by Rini, who was there only for the short get together at her house, and then dragged along to the bar by Serena who insisted she come along. Worse yet the man who was currently using her as a pillow had offered her the alcohol. She had been sitting alone in a corner, watching everyone have a good time, when he sat next her. Offering her the foul tasting beer that she had forced down.  
  
He had introduced himself, as well as she and led her up to the bar where they drank god knows how many more bottles, before they headed back to his place. She thinks that how it went anyway. She was too drunk to remember anything and he wasn't far behind.  
  
She could only remember bits and pieces of the night before, and it brought a blush to her cheeks. She thought that loosing your virginity was something you were supposed to remember wholly and completely?  
  
She almost sighed again but when she caught a brown pair of eyes staring at her she began to squirm.  
  
He was up, and she was still here. Oh god!  
  
His arms only tightened around her, and he lifted his head up to hers. Staring her in the face before he let his lips drift to hers in a quick chaste kiss.  
  
She didn't pull away, but she didn't quite respond either so he pulled away.  
  
"Good morning beautiful."   
  
Hotaru blushed at the mention of being beautiful. No one had ever said that she was, and she wasn't sure weather to believe him or not. Was he obligated to say that since they slept together or was he just saying that?  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She replied, being polite as to answer.  
  
She got a smile from the handsome man lying beside her and his arms unwound from around her waist as he got up and off the bed.  
  
Hotaru sighed in relief in her head because he was at a farther proximity than he was before. Not making her quite that nervous anymore, although the feeling was still there.  
  
She adverted her gaze as he walked to her side of the bed in a pair of light blue boxers. Clutching the sheet that had been covering them tighter to her body.  
  
How come he got to put his boxers on and I got stuck in the nude? She asked herself annoyed.  
  
He reached out his hand to her, "Are you gonna take a shower with me?" She blushed even more. He wanted her to take a shower with him? Oh god, she just..... couldn't.  
  
"I'll..I'll wait til..till your done." She replied, stuttering slightly.  
  
This earned her a chuckle as he walked to the bathroom that was adjacent to his room. He knew that she was shy and wouldn't push it in fear of scaring her away. Hopefully she was still there when he got out of the shower.  
  
Hotaru sat up on the bed, searching the floor for her clothes, finding them scattered all over the room. Now was her chance to leave right? But could she do that? He hadn't shown any disgust towards her, he almost seemed.....Could she call it affectionate?  
  
She just hated being indecisive like this. She was either going to leave or stay. It was as simple as that. She could take the easy way and leave and she could stay, just because...She liked him.  
  
Yes it was true, she liked him very much even though they had only know each other for a few hours. He was handsome, and from what little she could remember he seemed polite, smart, and funny.  
  
She had always heard good things about him, after she realized who he was. One of Heero's friends who was currenlty seeing Serena.  
  
How pathetic did she sound? Why couldn't she just stay and get in the Goddamn shower with him? It wasn't like he was going to see something that he hadn't before, right?   
Her mind reasoned with her, and she sighed in confussion.   
  
Not thinking twice she picked herself up and off the bed, letting the sheet fall to the floor. Making her way towards the bathroom where the shower was currently running.  
  
She couldn't believe she was going to do this and would probably kick herself later, but what the hell?  
  
Why not be spontaneous?  
  
God only knows what would happen from here. If this was just one night, or it could possibly work. Only time would tell.  
  
  
-End  
  
  
End Notes: By the way, I have some Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing art stashed at: http://www.mediaminor.org/fanart/agal.php?id=37206 I also have Outlaw Star and I am still submitting so keep checking back if you want. Although if your gonna go view my art please submit a comment. Anonymous users can you know. 


	2. Duo's POV

Notes: Ok, I got really nice reviews and I just had to do a sequel. If you could consider this a sequel. It's just the events told from Duo's POV and hopefully it's as good as the first Pov I did. And I might just make a lemon of them in the shower from both their POV's. I dunno, it just depends on the reviews. Anyway I hope you like, if not then. Well, oh well. Just go read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any of it's characters below. They belong to their rightful owners (Which I really have no idea who) and not me.   
  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
He kept his eyes shut, but not to tightly to be noticeable. The feelings of sleep washing away as he resisted the urge to stretch and yawn after what seemed like only a few hours of sleep.  
  
He felt the soft body he was currently using as a pillow shift a bit, and felt the smile that threatened to slide across his face. He stirred a little bit as well to get accustomed to the new position.  
  
He couldn't believe the lovely woman who he had just met the night before was in his bed, with him, after a long night of passion. She was so shy and innocent, although that was what attracted his attention to her in the first place.  
  
He heard her sigh, and knew she was waiting for him to awaken, although she was very patient about it. Not like allot of the woman he had, had before that had just shaken him awake.   
  
He opened his eyes and saw her staring at the ceiling, looking to be in deep contemplation, not noticing his eyes upon her.  
  
It wasn't long before she noticed his stare on her and when she realized he was awake she began to squirm. He tightened his arms around her, almost giggling at how cute she looked.  
  
Giving her a quick chaste kiss, he was disappointed en she didn't quite respond and pulled away.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Beautiful didn't seem to describe the way she looked right now. A blush across her pale cheeks, her black shoulder length hair spewn across the white pillow, and her violet eyes wide with.... He couldn't describe it.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
It was more like a whisper than a greeting, but he smiled anyway. Glad that she at least spoke, and didn't go running for the door.  
  
Lifting his head from her shoulder and unwinding his arms from around her waist, he lifted himself up off the bed. Intent on getting a shower, hoping that she would agree to join him.  
  
It was a long shot but he would at least ask.  
  
He was at her side of the bed in no time, out stretching his hand and asked her to come with him.  
  
It was so cute how the blush that had almost tempered off her face seemed to reappear ten folds.   
  
He only got a stuttered reply, before he let a chuckle slip from his lips as he headed for the bathroom that was connected to his room. Somewhat disappointed at the turn down.  
  
He wasn't going to push it, he knew she was shy. And he was surprised she had even stayed the whole night.  
  
Shutting the door, he didn't bother locking it as he stripped out of his boxers that he hadn't even remembered putting back on the night before.  
  
He was quite disappointed that he could barely remember anything from their night of hot steamy sex. (I'm such a perv :) ) He wondered if she had been anymore loosened up after she had gotten drunk.  
  
Pushing the thought away he started up the shower, waiting for the water to get hot before climbing in. It felt so nice, the hot water hitting his back and soothing his muscles. The desire to have her in here with him increased but he ignored his perverted urges and tried to take the rest of his shower with out having a hard on. (I'm really a perv *blushes*)  
  
Grabbing the shampoo bottle he lathered the strawberry smelling stuff into his long brown hair which had been unbraided the night before during their activities.  
  
He didn't notice the cold draft hitting him until a slight noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around, not being able to see anything in the already steamed filled bathroom. Brushing it off he turned back to the shower spray and he almost jumped when he saw her standing there.  
  
Not apiece of clothing on her body, head down cast and her hands idly trying to cover her self and not be noticeable. She looked so beautiful it was hard not to go over their and pull her into an inbrace.  
  
He resisted it, knowing what would happen if he did, one thing would lead to another probably most of his own doing. He would let her some to him.  
  
He was quite surprised she hadn't left and even more so that she had joined him. Although he wasn't complaining.  
  
He smiled to himself. She was so special, he could tell that even from the little time he had known her, and he intended on trying to please her in anyway he could.   
  
He liked the idea that this could last more than one night. Hopefully so but only time would tell. Only time.  
  
-End  
  
  
End Notes: Probably not the best but please review anyway. I would really appreciate it. Oh, I know I said that Duo's eyes were brown, although I know there a blue-ish color in the series. Why do some people say their violet? 


End file.
